


Observant

by spikewil



Series: Challenge Readers [39]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for Animebooklover. <br/>Choice of song: (I Hate) Everything About You by Three days grace. <br/>Pairing: Spike/Angel.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Observant

**Author's Note:**

> written for Animebooklover.   
> Choice of song: (I Hate) Everything About You by Three days grace.   
> Pairing: Spike/Angel.

Lorne had created another party…this time only for friends. So here he was, standing at the sideline while everyone else danced…or in Angel’s case if you could call it dancing.

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven’t missed you yet

Wesley looked at the blond vampire, using his body to seduce Angel as the dark haired vampire followed his Childe with his eyes. The smooth curve of the hips, the tight bum to the muscles chest. And Spike knew how he looked and wasn’t about to hide it. The ex-Watcher wondered why the two vampires were a couple.

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

Angel never let the other forget that he hated the blond vampire. Spike was too arrogant, stubborn and tough. In other words Angel found the blonde attractive, hot and strong. Although Wesley didn’t think Angel would ever tell Spike that.

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven’t missed you yet

Spike didn’t let any chance go by to tell everyone that Angel was too much of a wimp, too soft, too tall for his own good and too weak. Wesley read between the lines…gorgeous, strong, muscled and ready to take Spike literally.

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know?

Wesley knew enough and had enough of standing by the sidelines. He straightened his back and walked towards the vampires, pushing them closer together. “You love each other because you admire the other. Accept it and move on!” he stated calmly as nothing was going on.

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

Wesley walked away, back to his apartment, leaving two shocked vampires behind. He could picture the vamps staring at each other before pushing the other one towards the bedroom.

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Wesley had done his job and fell asleep as he knew he was going to hear about it tomorrow at work. Perhaps he should call in sick.


End file.
